


Snatched And Snapped

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal, Blood, Gore, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Needles, Violence, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: Mob boss Sanzo gets an unexpected invitation to parlay with the step-son of the leader of the Maoh family.





	Snatched And Snapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringletts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringletts/gifts).



> This is a gift for Saiyuki Secret Santa! Happy reading, Ringletts!

 "You have some balls callin' me, Bro." Gojyo whispered into his phone, "What the fuck could you possibly want?"   
 "Don't hang up!  My boss wants a meeting with your boss. Truce talk, nothing else," Dokugakugi held his fist by his face and clenched his teeth.     
 "Why the fuck should I believe you?  Gyoshumen wants me and my crew dead, I ain't-"

 “No, not her!  Kou! Kou wants to meet!  He uh… “

 Gojyo tilted his head.  “He what?”

 Doku bit his lip and looked around.  “He needs your help. Gyoshumen got this new guy, a doctor.  He is one sick fuck! He’s got Kou’s little sister up in his lab and-”

 “Stop right there.  I’ll talk to the boss and call you back.”  Gojyo ground his teeth in anger and stalked towards Sanzo’s office.

 

 Sanzo was leaning against the front of his desk, watching Goku and Hakkai plot their route to the pier tomorrow night.  

 “We can’t go that way anymore, “ Goku pointed at the map.  “That’s Grouse territory.”

 “We have allies in Grouse’s house, why can’t we go that way?”  Sanzo crossed his arms and glared at two-thirds of his security team.

 “They have allies in the Maoh camp now.  I can’t be sure of their friendliness anymore,” Goku frowned.  He bent closer to the map and ran his tongue along his bottom lip a few times.

 Sanzo found himself watching that deft pink tongue swiping across Goku’s soft mouth and absentmindedly brought his thumb up to his own mouth, stroking his bottom lip.  

 He bit his thumb when Gojyo threw the door open and startled them all.  

 “Don’t you know how to knock, you bastard?”  Sanzo pushed off the desk and went to his seat.  He pulled out his cigarettes and an ashtray from his top right drawer.

 Gojyo planted his hands on top of Sanzo’s desk. “Boss, listen.  I just got a phone call. Maoh’s top general wants a meeting. Truce, he says.”  

 Hakkai stood and let out a small laugh.  “Kougaiji? Mister Maoh’s son? How on earth did you find out about his desire to parlay?”

 Gojyo took his hands off the desk and stood.  He swallowed hard and looked Sanzo in the eye.  “I uh… I know a guy. We uh. We ran together as kids.  Saved my life once.” He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

 “Why the FUCK didn’t you tell me you have a guy in Maoh’s camp?!”  Sanzo was livid. He slammed his fist on the table and glared at Gojyo.  He looked ready to tear his throat out.

 “No!  It ain’t like that!”  Gojyo waved his hands in surrender.  “Long time ago, he helped me out of a uh…  A bad situation, okay? He ran once the cops started lookin’ for him and I ain’t heard from him in years!  I guess Maoh’s kid found him starvin’ on the street and he joined up with ‘em. I never told ya because I mean, I don’t really know him anymore.”  Gojyo flopped down in one of the soft leather chairs in front of Sanzo’s desk.

 Sanzo took in a deep breath and sat.  “Okay. Explain this to me. Why does Gyoshumen’s step-son want to parlay?  Why not that bitch herself?”

 “I’m not sure, but it sounded like she has a new right hand.  Jien said this guy has Kou’s kid sister locked up in his lab. He said they need our help.”  Gojyo rubbed his forehead and sighed.

 “That don’t sound good,” Goku said, looking at Sanzo.

 “Perhaps we  _ should _ parlay.  It seems as though Kougaiji is acting without The Jade Queen’s orders.”  Hakkai patted Gojyo’s shoulder.

 “He’s got Kou’s little sister, Sanzo.”  Gojyo’s eyes were soft and damp, looking as if tears were about to spill.

 “Goddammit.  Call him back.  Tomorrow after our delivery.  Our warehouse near the pier.” Sanzo turned to glare at the wall, thinking up some sort of strategy in case things went south.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  The Doctor smiled in his hiding place behind the wall near Kougaiji’s room.  This was perfect. All the pieces were falling into place. He listened as Dokugakuji laid out the details of the meeting with the Sanzo party.  Such hope Kougaiji held. The Doctor couldn’t wait to break him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

   Hakkai pulled into the alleyway that they use for deliveries and turned off the car’s lights.  Ahead of them, a car flashed its headlights in response. Gojyo checked his watch and turned to Goku in the back seat, next to Sanzo.  

 “All clear?”  Gojyo glanced up and around the tops of the buildings around them.  Goku was bathed in blue light from the tablet he was tapping on. He grinned widely.  

 “All good!”  Goku hopped out of the car at the same time Gojyo and Hakkai did.  

 Sanzo sighed and shook his head.  “ _ Goddamn monkey, that smile should be illegal”, _ he thought to himself as he exited the vehicle.

 Goku walked forward to meet the Sanzo party’s leader from across the river.  He spotted Hassan and jogged over to him. 

 A tall, dark figure slid alongside Sanzo and crossed her arms.  “Thanks for this, brother.”

 “Anything for family,” Sanzo replied.

 The two of them watched their men laughing easily with one another and smiled.  They pulled out their cigarettes out at the same time and lit up.

 “Why all the artillery?  There a problem, Sharak?”  Sanzo watched Goku and Hassan listening to Gojyo spin a tale of one kind or another.

 “Those idiot thugs are trying to bring back the Centipedes,” Sharak sighed.  

 “That’s not gonna happen.”  Sanzo huffed and looked down at his shoes.  “That can’t happen,” he said softly.

 “Genjo, I know that.  I’m gonna put those punks in their place because I know what is going to happen if they succeed.  Your sneaky little assassin will destroy those kids.”

 Sharak stubbed out her smoke and said, “Let’s not think about that.”  She smoothed down the front of her perfectly pressed suit and sighed. 

 They both watched as Goku and Hassan leaned on Sharak’s car, relaxed, talking shop perhaps as Gojyo loaded a few suitcases into Sharak’s car.

 Sharak glanced at her brother and grinned.  “Have you told your little monkey you wanna give him your banana yet?”

 Sanzo glared at her and answered, “Have you told your big ape that you wanna eat  _ his _ banana?”

 Sharak slit her eyes and gave Sanzo a death gaze.  She then sighed in defeat. “Touché,” she said, turning back towards her car.   “Thanks again for the munitions.”

 Sharak whistled and her crew snapped to attention.  Hassan said goodbye to Goku and rushed to Sharak’s side.  

 Goku jogged up to Sanzo, falling in step with him easily as they headed back to Hakkai and Gojyo lost in their own conversation.  Goku opened the door for Sanzo and slid in next to him while the other two got in the front. 

 “Let’s go over this one more time.  Gojyo sweep the front, Hakkai checks the high spots and Goku, you’re with me.”

 “Yes, Sanzo,” they all replied.  

 “Gettin’ nervous, Boss?  It’s just a meeting.” Gojyo smirked in the rearview mirror adding, “I trust this guy.  It’s fine.”

 Sanzo just sunk into his seat and watched the streetlights pass.  He felt a hand on his arm and turned to face Goku. 

 “You okay?  If you think this is a bad idea, we can call it off.”  Goku’s brow furrowed and he worried at his bottom lip. 

 Sanzo reached out and caught Goku’s chin.  He rested his palm on Goku’s cheek and tugged his lip out from between his teeth with his thumb.  Goku looked up at Sanzo with surprise. 

 “It’s fine,” Sanzo whispered.  Goku smiled up at him and touched Sanzo’s hand still resting on his cheek.  The car stopped and Hakkai cleared his throat. Goku jumped away from Sanzo as if he had put his hand on a red-hot stovetop.  Sanzo rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

 “We’re here,” Hakkai announced.

____________________________________________________________________

 

 After checking the building, they reconvened near the front door, which they left open.  Inside were crates and shipping containers, only a few of which actually contained anything.  The crates were strategically placed to form a labyrinth complex enough to get someone lost if they didn’t know the way out.  There were weapons aplenty hidden in nooks and crannies around the entire building. If Sanzo wanted you dead in this place, you absolutely would be.  

 They were all standing outside in front of the open door when four huge tactical vans surrounded them, effectively penning them in.  Gojyo and Goku instinctively moved in front of Sanzo, shielding him a bit.

 “This wasn’t the plan,” Gojyo mumbled more to himself than anyone.  

 They were immediately surrounded by men in full riot gear pointing their weapons at them.  Sanzo growled at Gojyo, “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you, you fuck!”

 “Oh, don’t blame him,” Nii’s sugary sweet voice said as he emerged from the darkness.  “Kougaiji really did want to meet you. In fact…” Nii reached behind himself and pulled someone out of one of the vans and tossed him out onto the pavement.  “Here he is! I doubt he’ll be able to parlay with you though. His jaw was broken you see.” Nii smiled and nudged the body in front of him. Kougaiji groaned and lifted his face.  He was bloody and battered, his breathing harsh and ragged. He drooled blood onto the ground as he tried to speak. His voice came out, but no words were formed. He whimpered and passed out.

 “Ah, well.”  Nii gestured with his arm and two men took Kougaiji away.  “Too bad his bodyguard didn’t fare as well. He just didn’t know when to stop.”  

 Gojyo lunged forward in anger.  Hakkai held him back so he wouldn’t do something stupid.

 “Oh, look at you.  You’re so much like him.  Almost like you were brothers!”  Nii threw his head back and laughed out loud.  

 Gojyo growled and tried to free himself from Hakkai’s grasp.  Hakkai whispered harshly into his ear, “Do you want to die too?  Stop it.”

 “Well this has been fun, but we have to go.”  Nii turned his head towards his men. “Take him.”

 As the men advanced, Hakkai and Gojyo pressed in close to Sanzo with Goku in front.

 “You aren’t taking me alive,” Sanzo said, reaching for his gun.

 Nii giggled at him.  “My sweet little Genjo.  Whoever said I wanted you?”

 Sanzo froze and gaped at him.  Goku took that opportunity to turn and shove the other three men into the building, slamming the door shut behind them.

 Goku was tackled to the ground and held down.  He felt a needle slip into his neck, then nothing.  

 Sanzo was pounding on the door, screaming at them to stop but Nii just looked in through the glass and smiled as they hauled Goku away.

 Gojyo finally punched in the code to unlock the door after fumbling it twice.  He and Sanzo stumbled out the door to see the vans leaving. 

 Hakkai pressed a panel inside by the door and pulled out a large sniper rifle.  He stepped outside, took aim and pulled the trigger. There was a loud popping noise and the vans disappeared around the corner.

 Sanzo flew into a rage and started pummelling Gojyo, roaring and snarling as he did.  Hakkai grabbed Sanzo’s arm and yanked him away.

 Sanzo pointed his finger at Hakkai.  “Why are you so calm? You missed that shot!  Goku could be DYING right now and you missed the shot!”

 “Sanzo, I didn’t miss.”  

 “What?”  Sanzo stopped mid-swing.

 “I didn’t miss.  It was loaded with a tracking device.  I shot the side of the van that Goku is in.  Look.” Hakkai held up a black tablet that had a map with a little green dot headed south.

 Sanzo grabbed the tablet and then looked at Hakkai.  

 “You sly bastard.  Let’s go.”

  
  


________________________________________________

 

 Goku woke with a throbbing headache and dry mouth.  He tried to sit up but found he was restrained. His head, arms, and legs had been strapped to a table. He winced when he opened his eyes.  The room was bright; too bright. He heard someone moving around the room, metal clinking softly, and the hum of machinery. He tried pulling on his arms, testing his restraints.  

 “Ah, right on time.  Wakey wakey! We have work to do,” Nii sang happily. He wheeled a small table with various instruments and syringes over to the bedside.

 “I bet you’re thirsty.  Drink this,” Nii said, holding a straw to Goku’s mouth.  Goku glared at him and pressed his lips tightly together.  Nii shrugged.

 “Suit yourself.  Test one,” Nii said into the microphone hanging from the ceiling, “I will be administering a half dose to test for any bad reactions; such as hives, difficulty breathing…  Or death.” He grinned down at Goku. He grabbed a syringe from the metal table and said, “This is going to hurt.”

___________________________

 

 Goku came to with Nii looming over him once again.  Goku was drenched in sweat, his body hurt all over, and he had a headache the size of Wisconsin.  He could remember fire and anger, but nothing else.

 “What,” Goku coughed.  It felt like he had swallowed broken glass and burning embers.  

 Nii smiled down at him.  “I wouldn’t want to try to talk if I were you.  I think you may have damaged your vocal cords with all that screaming you did.”  Nii looked through the window into a control room.

 “Doctor Huang, I believe we have a suitable candidate!  Test two. Full dose. I will again stay and monitor our patient.”

 Nii focused his attention back to Goku.  He leaned in close and smoothed Goku’s hair as he whispered.  “You were calling for your master, did you know?” In a mocking voice, he cried out, “Sanzo, Oh Sanzo!”  His breath stank of old coffee and wet ashtray. “So precious. I hope this hurts him, too.”

 Nii took hold of Goku’s IV line and injected a bright yellow liquid.  As soon as it entered the vein, Goku felt it. It was lava inside him.  He tried to pull away but the restraints were too strong. The fluid made its way to his heart and his entire body exploded with scorching pain.  His muscles felt seared, his bones felt cracked and charred, his skin felt broiled and peeling. He faintly wondered who was screaming. Goku felt the pain ebb away slowly, oh so slowly.  He was swimming in and out of darkness, further away from the agony his body was experiencing. Pain was replaced by anger. Anger turned into fury, then pure rage. Goku’s fevered brain told him that whoever had been screaming before was now growling.  He was vaguely aware that he had begun to move. He could move his head and his left arm. He felt his teeth ripping into something warm and wet. More noises. More screaming. He could move his right arm now, too. His legs were under him and he was holding something.  He bashed whatever was in his hand into the wall over and over until his knuckles broke through the wall. He heard more growling, then panting. Sobbing. He heard sobbing. 

 Goku’s vision swam red and he shook his head.  He was exhausted. He slid to the floor and passed out.       

 

_________________

 

 “There’s the van.  I don’t see anyone else around,” Hakkai whispered.  He moved silently towards the entrance. Gojyo and Sanzo slid along behind him.  

 “This is strange.  It’s a little too quiet here.  One would think they would have at least a door guard,” Hakkai said.  He tried the handle. The door opened and they looked at each other, frowning.

 “What the fuck is going on here?  Where is everyone?” Sanzo grumbled.  They moved forward, still wary of any surprise attack but none came.  Hakkai holstered his gun and stood up straight. Gojyo followed suit and shrugged.

 “Hello?”  Gojyo shouted into the hallway.  Nothing. The only sound was humming and beeping of machinery.  Gojyo followed the sound and found two open doors. He went into the first open door into the control room.  He looked through the window into the operating room and cursed aloud.

 “What?  What’s in th-,” Sanzo stuttered to a stop.  He ran into the operating room and saw the carnage of what had occurred in there.  Doctor Huang was lying in a pool of crimson, her head twisted in an unnatural position and her throat torn out.  There was another body there, but it had been mutilated beyond recognition. And then there was Goku. He was covered in blood, head to toe.  His left arm was bent awkwardly and his right hand was very obviously broken. 

 “No, no, no, no, Goku, no, no,” Sanzo stood and repeated like a mantra while staring at the bodies on the floor.  Hakkai pushed past him and knelt next to Goku. He held his fingers to the pulse point on Goku’s neck. He sighed and smiled up at Sanzo.  

 “He alive?” called Gojyo from the control room.

 “Yes, thank goodness.”  Hakkai stood and motioned to Sanzo.

 “Let’s get him outta here,” Sanzo said.  He wiped his face of any traitorous tear that may have escaped and gathered Goku into his arms.  He knocked Hakkai’s hand away when he tried to help.

 “I got him.”  Sanzo shifted Goku’s weight and headed to the car.

 Gojyo grabbed Hakkai’s arm and dragged him into the control room.

 “We’ll be there in just a minute, I found somethin’,” Gojyo explained to Sanzo.  He led Hakkai to the computer monitors while Sanzo headed outside.

 “Look.  I found Kougaiji in room…  six? That’s what this monitor says anyway.  Think that’s his sister?” Gojyo pointed to another monitor.  

 “I suppose we should have a look,” Hakkai said.  He stood for a moment, regarding the equipment.

 “If they were doing experiments here, they would record their work.  I certainly would.” Hakkai sat at the main computer and clicked the mouse a few times.  “Here, I found a recording,” he said. Gojyo stood behind him as he clicked play.

  “Doctor Huang, I believe we have a suitable candidate!  Test two. Full dose. I will again stay and monitor our patient.” Dr. Nii said from the screen.  Hakkai and Gojyo both cringed as he bent close to Goku’s face and patted his head. Then the screaming started.

_________________________________

 

 Over the next three days, Goku slipped in and out of consciousness.  He knew Sanzo was with him, he knew Hakkai was helping keep him medicated, and he knew Gojyo sneaked in to check on him when he thought no one was watching.  He also knew pain. Lots of dull aches and a few sharp jabs if he moved wrong. On the fourth day, he woke with Hakkai standing next to the bed, welcoming him back to the land of the living.  Sanzo nearly knocked over his chair standing up when Goku asked for water.

 “Thirsty,” he said, his voice scratchy.  When the chill water hit his throat, he felt like one of those frogs that come back to life after a good downpour.  It was a cleansing rain, a cold mountain stream, a cool breeze in summer. He felt completely refreshed.

 From just one sip of water, he felt refreshed?  He pondered the glass he held in his hand. He supposed he did.  He set the glass back on the table and looked at Sanzo. Had his eyes always been violet?  He thought they were blue. He inhaled deeply and smelled things that he recognized but had never actually perceived before.  Like if someone was baking a pie and they opened the window. You could tell something was baking, but not exactly what it was until the window opened and the certainty of cherry pie wafted out.  He felt as if a fog that blanketed his entire world his whole life had just been lifted. 

 “Are you feeling alright?  Whatever Dr. Nii gave you is having some strange side effects.  Your healing rate has shot up exponentially. I expected you to be unconscious for another four days, at least.  Your broken bones have completely healed, I am at a loss.” Hakkai fussed over him, checking his heart, his breathing.  Had Hakkai’s voice always had that lilt? 

 “I feel awesome!  But I’m hungry. Like, really hungry!”  Goku sat up against the pillows.

 “Gojyo, come help me in the kitchen.  We’ll be right back.” Hakkai bundled up Gojyo and hurried out the door with him.  

 Sanzo pushed the door shut with his foot from where he sat.  He turned to Goku.

 “Idiot.”

 Goku tilted his head like a puppy hearing a whistle.  

 “We should have stayed together,  We could have fought them off.” Sanzo leaned forward and rested his forearms on the bed.  “We could have saved you.”

 Goku sighed.  “Then you would be dead and Nii would still have me anyway.”

 “You don’t know that!”

 “Sanzo,”  Goku put his hand on Sanzo’s head.  “You did save me. I’m here now.”

 “But we could have-” Sanzo started, but Goku grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward.  He crushed their lips together. Sanzo moved his body closer and then they were chest to chest, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.  When Sanzo pulled away, Goku chased his lips for more. He relented and dove in again, caressing Goku’s cheek like he was made of thin crystal that would shatter if he held too tightly.  

 Sanzo leaned back to catch his breath and Goku let him.  He gazed at Sanzo with a soft smile and snuggled against his pillows.  Sanzo laid his head on Goku’s chest.

 Sanzo felt tears pricking at his eyes, but he would not let them fall.  He whispered, “I thought I had lost you.”

 Goku’s heart ached from hearing those words.  He petted Sanzo’s hair and whispered back, “You’ll never lose me.  I’ll always be here.” Sanzo looked up and Goku continued, “If I die, I’ll wait for you on the other side.  You aren’t getting rid of me.”

 Sanzo smiled and buried his face in Goku’s chest again.  Goku wrapped his arms around him and they held each other until they heard Hakkai knocking on the door.

 Goku’s stomach gurgled and he grabbed at his belly.  “Oh my god, thank you so much!”

 Sanzo scooted away so Hakkai could place a tray across Goku’s lap.  It was full of healthy, protein-rich foods like fish, spinach, and almonds.  Goku ate every last morsel like it was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted.  He kept telling Hakkai how good it was while Hakkai insisted that it wasn’t seasoned much, and that he just let the natural flavors come out.

 When he was finished, Hakkai started clearing away the dishes.  

 “I’ll bet a nice hot bath on a full belly would help you feel even better,” Hakkai suggested.  “Although,” he looked at Sanzo, “he should not be left unsupervised.” And with that, he took the tray and disappeared.

 “Bath?”  Sanzo asked.

 “Bath.”  Goku answered

 

__________________________________________________

 

 While Sanzo ran the bathwater, Goku rummaged through the cabinets to find bubbles and oils and salts to put in.  He came to the tub with an armful of bottles and dumped them on the floor. Sanzo stood and then Goku was in front of him, hands undoing Sanzo’s shirt buttons.  Sanzo didn’t know what to do with is hands so he just rested them on Goku’s shoulders. Off went the shirt, and Goku started on the pants. Sanzo lifted his feet when prompted, then stepped into the bath.  He held out his hand for Goku and they both sank down into the hot water. Goku closed his eyes and sighed as he relaxed against the porcelain.

 He felt warm wet hands caressing him and then a soft cloth washing him.  Sanzo nudged Goku forward and slid in behind him. He washed Goku’s back and then washed his hair for him.  Goku dunked his head under the water to rinse and then settled against Sanzo’s chest. 

 Sanzo wrapped his arms around Goku and started mouthing at his neck.  Goku tilted his head to the side to give him more access and Sanzo took it.  His hands were roaming up Goku’s chest and down to his abs. Goku raised an arm to hold onto Sanzo’s hair while his other hand rubbed Sanzo’s thigh.  

 Sanzo ran his hands down to Goku’s hips and pushed him up.  His lips left red and purple marks on Goku’s neck as he pulled away.  He pushed Goku forward and Goku leaned over the side of the tub. He reached down and grabbed one of the bottles of bath oil and handed it to Sanzo.  He looked over his shoulder at him as he passed it off to him and smiled. He folded his arms against the tub and held onto the side, on his knees. 

 Sanzo took the bottle and poured it down Goku’s back, making it drip down.  Sanzo gathered some up in his fingers and started pressing in. Goku hummed and pushed back a bit, sucking his bottom lip in.

 “Sanzo, more.  You won’t break me, I promise.”  Goku rested his head on the edge of the tub between his hands and rocked his hips as Sanzo pressed another finger in.  

 “Shit, Goku,” Sanzo breathed out.  “So hot.” He was watching Goku wiggle and rock his hips.  He pulled his fingers out and oiled up his cock. He spread Goku’s cheeks and pushed inside slowly.

 “Sanzo.  Oh, Sanzo that’s good.  Don’t stop, that’s good.”  Goku three his head back and started rocking against Sanzo.  Sanzo grabbed Goku’s hips and started thrusting. Goku let out a delighted gasp with each thrust in and begged for Sanzo to go faster, harder.  

 “I don’t want to hurt you, Goku.  I just got you back.” Sanzo leaned forward and kissed up Goku’s back.

 “Sanzo, I’m fine.  Please, just… Just fuck me,” he said through clenched teeth.

 Sanzo took Goku’s wrists in his hands and pulled them back and down.  Goku gasped and spread his legs further apart. Sanzo began fucking him hard and fast, pulling on his arms and slamming into him.  Goku cried out in pleasure and was getting closer and closer to release. He had Sanzo grunting and panting and the sounds were giving Goku more pleasure than anything ever had.  

 Sanzo released his wrists, wrapped his arms around Goku and pulled him down hard.  He pushed in deep and came with a growl. Goku’s dick hadn’t been touched, but as soon as he felt Sanzo tense up, he orgasmed so hard he couldn’t see straight.  They stayed coupled as they caught their breath. Sanzo released his grip on Goku and leaned back. Goku let Sanzo slip from him and he turned to face him.

 “That was awesome!”  Goku lay on top of Sanzo and kissed him.  Sanzo kissed him back then pushed him away.

 “You’re too heavy.  The water’s getting cold.  Get off.” Sanzo got out of the tub and began toweling off.  Goku felt a little hurt. They had just… And now he was blowing him off?  

 As if he could read his mind, Sanzo huffed and held out a towel to Goku.  

 “I just want to get into some warm dry clothes and go to bed.  And you’re coming with me, so stop looking like I just kicked your puppy.”

 Goku gave Sanzo his million watt smile as he grabbed the towel.  He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Sanzo pulled him close and locked eyes with him.  

 “I’m not letting you out of my sight.”  

 “I’m holdin’ ya to that,” Goku replied.  “Ooh! We could get a collar and a leash!”  

 Sanzo chuckled at that.  “Don’t give me any ideas.  I’ve always wanted a monkey on a string.”

 Goku pushed at his shoulder.  “I’m not a monkey!”

 They released each other and headed back to the bedroom.

 “I could get you a little red vest and a fez”

 “Not a monkey!” Goku cried as they tumbled into bed together.  


End file.
